


aiden looks like wilbursoot

by i am gay and homophobic (bananajohnny)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananajohnny/pseuds/i%20am%20gay%20and%20homophobic
Summary: why the fuck does finley think i look like a twitch streamer i am going to lose my s





	aiden looks like wilbursoot

Huh.

Weird, he never expected to find himself in such a peculiar place.

In fact, he never expected to find himself in nothingness. Like, what the fuck is going on.

Then something suddenly came up to his mind.  
He didn't try to move or walk yet. He's been standing there for only God knows how much.

He started to look at his own hand, opening and closing its palm. Awesome. He can move.  
He quickly stretched his arms up and looked around, searching for a potential presence.

...

He.

...

...

...

Who is this 'he' we've been talking about up until now?  
Is he young? Is he old? Is he happy? Is he sad? Is he satisfied? Is he still hungry for more? What's his view on life? Is he a half-full or half-empty glass type of person?

He...

... does he have a name...?

...

...

...

Of course he does. His name is Aiden. He is a high school student, currently bearing the weight of teenage years and the overall stress anyone would feel at his age.  
He's pretty much a regular guy. Though, not many people appear to get along with him or understand him. Or, at least, that is how he feels. Huh. His mind sure is... something.

Aiden then realized he's been spacing out the whole time after turning around, when his goal was supposed to be analyzing the place he was in and finding a potential companion that somehow ended up sharing this experience with him. ... I mean, hopefully.

...

...

Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap, ti— Huh...?  
Wait...  
What is this tapping sound?

The already confused enough guy finally snapped back to 'reality'. Somewhat. Is this even reality?  
... That does not seem to matter at the moment. Because there was someone in front of him. They were tapping their foot on the empty floor, as if they were counting every second passing by.  
Another guy, maybe taller by an inch or two. He was staring at him.

... WAIT. Aiden knew this guy. Oh my God if he knew him.  
It's Finley. A close friend of his. He enjoys actively messing around with him, and considers him a good guy. Also, he thinks he's pretty funny.  
As Finley realized the shorter guy finally acknowledged his existence, he started walking towards him, his expressionless face changing into something curious, interested.

Aiden raised an eyebrow, realizing the other guy's energy towards him changed, even if just barely. I mean, his gut told him so. He usually doesn't trust it, but seeing the current situation he just let his usually tensed self breathe a little.

"Aiden." the taller boy finally spoke.  
Aiden was caught slightly off guard by the sudden start of the conversation. All he said was a simple, confused "Hm?".

...

"Aiden... you really, really look like Wilbur Soot. Like, you are literally him in the flesh. You two look like twins."

"..." WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT WAS FINLEY SAYING. WHAT WAS HE EVEN TALKING ABOUT.

"Really, you're identical. Like, one of you is a clone of the other. Are you sure you aren't secretly siblings or something?" Finley continued.

There was a minute of silence after that line. A seemingly long, incredibly boring silence.  
After that, Aiden finally spoke again.

"Finley," he said, "what are you saying?"

...

"Who even is this Wilbur Soot you're talking about, Finley...?"


End file.
